We Didn't Start This Website!
“We Didn't Start This Website!” is a fad conglomeration sung to the tune of Billy Joel's "We Didn't Start The Fire". While it has earned many accolades, it is also despised among many "Forgot Poland Army" members. This may be because they misunderstand the history and intent of this site. So here goes... Back in July of 2006, moheevi drunkenly stumbled into YTMND Ventrilo and used his mod power to drag all of the site regulars into his room. This included MasterSitsu, boomaga, NuclearBastard, NeoMatrixClt, and many others. His idea: to create the greatest YTMND compilation ever! Originally, this was the idea: http://moheevisidea.ytmnd.com/ Later on, they decided to put their creative powers together (boomaga's voice, Sitsu's image editing, Neo's lyrical abilities, moheevi's randomness, and anyone else who wanted to contribute. And so began, the YTMND: Omega Project. They were thinking of songs they could use to sing about the site. One idea was "Clint Eastwood" by Gorillaz, and another was Snoop Dogg's "Gin & Juice". They settled on Billy Joel's "We Didn't Start the Fire", because he was naming off fads/events of HIS era in the song. To get the ball rolling, NuclearBastard found an instrumental version of the song, so now it was Neo's turn. Neo first went to the ytmnd wiki (here) and gathered as many fads as he could. Then, he spent the next few weeks comparing the original song and trying to match them up to the fads. Also was the issue of rhyming. Surprisingly, not many of the fads rhymed, so he had to get creative. Finally, all the verses up until "People raiding ebaum" were done. It was time to get a singer. Many people were sought out for the job such as Bupo and billysk8r. Eventually, they bailed out, and so did the rest of the "originators". Neo then decided to take the project on himself. He finished a few more lines of lyrics and sang it (tone-deaf). He then presented it to Ventrilo shortly after the e0n8 fisaco. It was seen as "creative, yet tone deaf". Neo decided to wait until his "singers" were available to work on the project, but the months passed by, and more and more fads were created, requiring updates, and making it harder to make rhymes. It became sort of an "in-joke" on the YTMND Ventrilo as "We didn't finish this website". So, once his "New Years Eve Premiere" deadline passed, Neo gave up. The "Omega Project" was dead. Skip forward to January 18th, 2007: Feedrosie, a YTMND enthusiast had just finished making a site with Neo called "Mac vs. PC" It recieved such high reviews that the duo decided to work on another project. After they scrapped the idea for a sequel, Neo remembered the Omega Project, but lamented that he didn't have anyone to sing it. Feedrosie then informed him that HE could sing it, and sent Neo a demo recording. The Omega Project was back on. Originally, it was going to be a duo with both Neo and Feedrosie singing, but Neo's voice was considered "detrimental" to the success of the site. Once the lyrics were finalized, the grueling task of looking up over 100 fad images and cropping them into a .gif was put in Feedrosie's hands. He spent 6 straight hours the day before it premiered to get it perfect. There were sync/size issues that spanned right up until an hour before the site went live. For instance, the full 4:30 song was impossible to fit on the site, so huge amounts of possible lyrics were left out, as well as intended amimations/effects. Neo's personal opinion of the site is this: - "I wanted to do sort of a YTMND Anthem, but also a way to say 'This is how far we've come; now let's work on moving forward with something new.'" The site currently holds the number one position as top rated YTMND of all time, as it surpassed New Talent on 60 Minutes. It is also the 2nd most favorited YTMND of all time, second only to the legendary Cosby Bepop. Because of the existence of a longer, higher quality version of the song, NuclearBastard volunteered his services to transcode the song and animation into a format compatible with YouTube. The post can be seen here. It's primary difference is a longer introduction to match with the song, in the form of a blank frame added before the beginning of the song, having the additional effect of a touch of epic. The video also has borders added to the left and right sides to match the 4:3 aspect ratio required by YouTube, and the source audio is a 320KBps MP3 of the full song. In order to make the final frame visible, it's screen time was increased as well. This site also caused a short resurgance of sites featuring the original version of the song shortly after, specifically a portion with the line "Wheel of Fortune". The original site, did recieve downvotes due to its self-sponsorship, but did recieve upvotes for one of its keywords - "Vanna White's saggy 50 year old breasts". The site spawned several other sites either featuring the Wheel of Fortune image from the site, or the sound clip (but with a different interpretation, such as "We Love Farting"). A KHANTMND of this site also exists KHAN Didn't Start This Ceti Alpha Five Lyrics Harry Potter, Domo-kun, Ridge Racer, Sailor Moon Stephen Colbert, Captain Picard, Attack of the Show Technologic, curb stomp, New Orleans, falling Thwomp Bell peppers, Brian Peppers, MySpace is emo Captain Kirk, oh snap, Bill Cosby, it's a trap Connery, O RLY?, Katamari Damacy Cuppycake Gumdrops, spinnaz never gonna stop Butterfinger, Lex Luthor, screw you Scientology We didn't start this website It was always twisted since the sites existed We didn't start this website No we didn't code it but we're gonna vote it Had one weakness, Third Reich, Zelda, nigga stole my bike Linsdsay Lohan, Sonic, Hassan, NEDM JoshCube, camping n00b, Internet's a big tube Hax, Max, horsedick, stapler, Tiny Tim What is Love, Dew Army, safety isn't guaranteed VinnyWeapons, Cloudsong, MasterSitsu, Donkey Kong Conan, Cyberman, Asiacopter, G-Man Dschinghis Khan, Pokémon, people raiding eBaum We didn't start the website Though we didn't start it made it look retarded We didn't start the website No we're not the smartest but we're still called artists Willy Wonka, virgin nerd, didn't say the magic word Best day ever, Michael Moore, holy crap a dinosaur Spiderman, barrel roll, Batman stares into your soul Had it with these F'in snakes, punch the keys for god's sakes Darth Vader, Bill Nye, Razor Gator, Homer, Pi LazyTown, Gay Fuel pride, Syncan's gonna break my stride Eon8, Soylent Green, never-ending ball machine Shoe on head, violin, stingray killed Steve Irwin We didn't start the website We may be inventive but we're not attentive We didn't start the website No we didn't make it but we're here to break it PS3 versus Wii, 64 and DBZ Russia, A-ha, World of Warcraft drama very greedy seagull, Chunk is indestructible Burger King, racial slur, pranking telemarketer Chuck Norris, chocolate, Jesus and a fish biscuit Kool-Aid, not afraid, Dr-L337 is getting laid We didn't start the website They may call us losers but there's lots of users We didn't start the website Much more than a blog cause We're the men now dog, now dog, now dog... ----- The YTMND also has a final frame for a split second that is not sung. It just says "poland". Category:Popular YTMNDs Category:Conglomerates